Remembering
by souleswanderer
Summary: Reunions are a time to catch up with the past, or will the past catch up with them? Jack, Ten and a few surprises.
1. Chapter 1

Jack kicked the blackened earth, soot covering the toes of his brown boots. The spot he'd been looking for hadn't been hard to find. He'd known the approximate location and after ten years there was still a large circular barren patch where even the hardiest of field grasses refused to grow.

He kicked again, dislodging another small dust eddy that quickly settled back onto the dry ground as if there hadn't been a disturbance, and thought back.

The last time he'd made the journey here, it had been against the wishes of a grieving Time Lord. But Jack couldn't resist the chance to learn a little bit more about the legends he'd listened to and dreamed of as a child. He'd hidden back in the darkness of the forest, guilt playing as much on his emotions, as he watched someone he cared about shed tears for their loss.

A loss he didn't lament, in fact disappointment had been his only regret. Disappointment in that he hadn't been the cause of the Master's death, although he would never wished to be the reason for grief that ran so deep. He'd shed tears too that night, listening to the sobs and the mysterious song that had echoed through the forest. That strange melody continued to haunt his dreams whenever he had nightmares of the year that never was.

Jack turned his face up towards the sun, the warm rays negating the colder breeze playing through the boughs. The Time Lord had chosen well he thought, his eyes scanning the surrounding landscape. Jack had been thorough in his reconnaissance, covering all angles and insuring he'd not been followed, and also assuring himself that this area was all but invisible unless you happened to know just where to look. It wasn't a likely spot that some random passerby would happen upon as the area was wild and untamed and held no interest for conservationists or hikers.

Remote. That was an apt description of the burial ground he surveyed. The Doctor had chosen well, and now he'd learned if he really knew as much about the Time Lord as he thought he might.

He checked his watch, thrust his hands deep into his pockets and stood bracing himself for the arrival.

He grinned as the loose dirt began to swirl around him and the unmistakable sound of the TARDIS emerging grew loud in his ears. His grin soon turned to a grimace as he pulled his coat up over his head to protect himself from the dust devils clawing at his face.

The blue Police box came to a shuddering stop and Jack could imagine the Time Lord pushing himself off the floor and chastising his ship for the harsh landing. In the meantime Jack was busy brushing specks of dirt and finite dust out of his hair, and trying to look presentable again.

Too late.

The Doctor burst through the door of the TARDIS like a man on a very important mission. If Jack hadn't been standing as far away as he was, the Time Lord certainly would have bowled him over in his enthusiastic exit.

"Jack!"

Jack stood in mid-swipe, unsure of how to read the expression on the other's face. He kept his own facial features neutral as he sized up the volatile figure before him. When there was no other sound forthcoming, or any other display of movement apart from those brown eyes studying him, Jack dropped his arms and came to stiff attention, almost as if waiting for instructions.

The Doctor sighed and seemed to shift inside the brown overcoat wrapped around his frame. Had he lost weight, Jack wondered, the man was already as thin as the proverbial bean pole. Still he stood rigid, his own gaze riveted to a spot just beyond the familiar mop of brown hair that pointed in every direction at once and clenched his jaw to keep from busting out in a wide smile.

"You can relax, Captain," the Doctor's voice sounded tired.

Jack let his shoulders drop slowly and really took a good long look at the figure before him. There were a few more lines around the eyes, and it didn't appear that he'd shaved recently. This puzzled Jack as the Doctor was always diligent in his personal grooming, and now, even his clothing gave the impression it had been slept in as wrinkled as it was. This particular oversight was the most disconcerting as Jack knew the Time Lord rarely slept.

For once, Jack was speechless.

The Doctor stretched his neck forward peering closer at Jack, his brow furrowing and his mouth curling downward at the ends into a frown. Jack swallowed hard at the close scrutiny and his mouth went dry.

"How did you know about this place?" Jack shivered at the accusatory chill in those low spoken words. Suddenly the years of training for torturous interrogations seemed to pale in comparison to the rage that flittered about the edges of darkened pupils.

Jack took a deep steadying breath, all the while watching the Time Lord's face. "I had nowhere to go," he began quietly.

The Doctor cut him off abruptly. "Yep." Jack was unsure if it was malice he heard in that single word, or a sympathetic and all too well known voice of experience.

The Doctor's hardened features gave him the appearance of a harsh judge presiding over the sentencing of a condemned man for execution. The scenarios Jack had played over and over in his mind before this meeting had never entailed this awkward of a reunion, and he was at a loss on how to proceed.

"It's been a long time, Jack."

Just how long, Jack wondered. He peered more intently at the Time Lord who seemed to be leaning even farther forward, almost as if he was about to—

Pitch forward.

The words had no sooner formed in Jack's mind when the Doctor's eyes glazed over and he toppled, for want of a better description. His body remained stiff and rigid as a pole until Jack caught him. It was only Jack's instincts and swift reflexes that prevented the Time Lord from meeting the ground abruptly.

Jack was shocked to discover how little the Doctor weighed. What had happened to reduce him to such a state? Cradling the unconscious man in his arms, Jack lifted him easily and walked towards the TARDIS. The door swung open of its own accord and Jack understood he wasn't the only one concerned for the Doctor.

He nudged the door closed with his shoulder just as a voice called out, chilling him to the bone.

"Surely you're not leaving without me."

Jack knew that voice as well, if not better than his own. He'd heard that voice in his mind. That same voice echoed in his dreams, like a needle caught in the groove of a scratched record, running over and over, and over the same spot, until he'd wake in a cold sweat, positive the man who belonged to that voice was standing over him calling. Calling out, calling him, calling his name, and instead he'd find himself alone.

That voice almost paralyzed him, and the Doctor's body, as light as it was, began to slip from his arms.

Jack cried out. His cry, a half sob and choked word escaping simultaneously, sounded similar to the wail of a wounded animal. He pulled the limp body closer to him as if clinging to a life preserver, hugging the other man to his chest and collapsed back against the door. It closed with an ominously heavy click.

The two figures slid to the floor and Jack buryied his head into the Doctor's neck squeezed his eyes closed and whispered, "Go away, you're not real."

For a moment, there was only the quiet hum of the Time Rotor sitting in the center of the room accompanied by Jack's ragged breaths.

Then the knocking began. At first it was only a soft tapping. Tap, tap, tap. Followed by a pause of silence.

Jack held his breath.

The second time the knock became a little more insistent. No longer just one knuckle tapping lightly against the blue wooden panels, but now other knuckles had joined in, and the sound turned to a deeper, knocking. Knock, knock.

Jack lifted his head and slowly opened his eyes, a small sigh escaping in a hissing noise past his parted lips when he discovered they were indeed alone inside.

The third time the knock became more pronounced. Possibly a fist or toe of a boot beat loud punctuated thumps against the side of the ship that thundered inside and Jack felt each blow throughout his body.

This was definitely more solid than any dream. As Jack maneuvered to raise himself to his feet, still cradling the unconscious Time Lord in his arms, the ship began to shake.

"Don't think that you can keep me out, Jack." Came the all too familiar voice, and Jack suddenly understood this voice was real, and not another one of his dreams.


	2. Chapter 2

Jack took a hesitant step away from the door. The pounding and shaking had finally ceased, although he still held his breath as if waiting. But waiting for what? He took another step and stopped, looking down at the peaceful countenance of the Time Lord in his arms, the Doctor's cheek was pressed against his wool coat.

_Why won't you wake up?_ Jack thought. _I can't face this alone._

Jack hefted the limp man, repositioning his weight and trying to ease the strain on his arms. The Time Lord's head lay on his shoulder and then casually flopped against Jack's neck, reminding Jack of an oversized rag doll. The Doctor's forehead now rested against his neck, spiky strands of hair tickling his ears while warm breath washed over his Adam's apple and created a tingle of moisture just inside the collar of his shirt. It was terribly distracting and almost made Jack forget they weren't alone.

Jack took another step forward, his heavy leather boot settling with a soft thump against the grillwork walkway. The hairs on the back of his neck prickled and a shiver ran down his spine when he heard the unmistakable click of a key turning in a lock behind him. He swallowed hard and decided standing in front of the door was the last place he wanted to be when that paneled door opened to reveal the voice outside.

Jack was across the room in three strides. He laid the Doctor onto the large Captain's chair, settling him on the oversized seat and insuring he wouldn't fall off, and then swung around to face the door. His left arm pushing back the long coat as his right hand reached for his weapon and grasped nothing.

He swore remembering he'd left his shoulder holster and pistol tucked safely away in the SUV because he'd wanted to make a good impression if he ran into the Doctor. Of all the times to second guess himself.

There was a low chuckle. Another rattle of a key twisting back and forth in the lock.

"Did you forget something, Jack?" the voice called out in a teasingly sing-song lilt.

Jack's gaze swept the room, and he wondered how the voice could see inside. He took an instinctive step back, his thighs bumping against the inert Time Lord.

"There's so many things you seem to have forgotten, Captain," the voice crooned. The lock rattled even louder.

The rattling grew louder, as if the voice on the other side of the door was growing frustrated. The lock wasn't turning and Jack began to breathe a little easier.

Maybe the Doctor had changed the lock. Or was it possible the TARDIS could keep unwanted guests out? But that didn't explain how she'd been so easily hijacked by a renegade Time Lord in the past. No, the Doctor must have changed the locks after their last adventure together.

After all, the Daleks had tried to destroy her, and Jack knew that there were numerous keys floating amongst the Doctor's many companions. It didn't take a genius to exploit that fact if one indeed sought access to the ship. And were there other keys, across the universe, keys in the hands of aliens?

Jack turned towards the unconscious figure with more questions than answers.

"What do you say, Doc? How many others?" Jack's voice faltered. Did he really expect or want an answer to that question? And what exactly was the question? His curiosity didn't stop at a simple answer of how many keys had the Doctor parted with. The man was over nine hundred years old, and in that time Jack had known him for the better part of fifteen actual years of the Doctor's life, if his recollections of time and time travel served him well.

In that small span of the Time Lord's life, Jack was aware of at least four keys, possibly five that had been relinquished. Jack was unaware that his left hand had slipped inside his trouser pocket and was idly rubbing the small piece of metal. He started when the Doctor mumbled and tried to open his eyes.

Jack was kneeling beside him, one hand resting on a cheek flushed with fever. The other hand grasped the metal arm of the chair for balance, a worn and dirty string hanging from his closed fist and a bronze key swung back and forth catching the rooms light. Jack's attention was diverted to the small keepsake as it gleamed brightly and then dimmed once more.

The Doctor moaned as the pounding commenced on the door and the voice shouted once again.

"You can't keep me out forever, you know. Why don't you make this easy on yourself, easy on him, and open the door?"

The Time Rotor hummed quietly in the central column and the Doctor's breathing slowed again. Jack could hear his own heart beating and was sure the voice would be able to hear it as well; it was loud in his ears.

The pounding stopped. The room grew eerily quiet as the echoes faded and Jack grew fearful in the silence.

Jack stood, his knees popping as he bent over the inert Time Lord and scooped him up. He didn't give the entry doors another glance as he carried the Doctor out of the console room and strode towards the medical room. He wanted answers, and the only means to get those answers was the man in his arms.

If he could figure out what was wrong with the Doctor, maybe he could determine how to face the ghosts of his past.

"Okay, Doc. This is how I see things." He laid the Doctor on the examination table, his hand cradling the Doctor's head and setting it gently down. Jack shrugged out of his greatcoat and threw it on the closest chair. Rolling his sleeves back, he took a quick survey of the equipment around him. "One, you and me need a serious chat, like where you've been and what exactly you've been up to because you look like hell." He reached for a complicated monitor with a series of wires protruding from it and began to connect the ends to various parts of the Doctor's body.

"Two, what or who the hell that _thing_ is outside of your ship trying to get in." Jack flipped a series of switches on the side of the screen and watched as a green lined graph came to life on the monitor. "Three, feel free to jump in any time with your unusual outlook on things if it so suits you." He was concentrating on the blips and numbers appearing on the screen, he almost missed the soft cough behind him.

Jack whirled and unconsciously stepped back, hitting the machine when he saw that the Doctor's eyes were staring at him. A half grin appeared on the Time Lord's face, as if he were hiding the secrets of the universe, and that just might be the case, thought Jack. All of his questions suddenly seemed to be insignificant now that the Doctor was awake.

"Doc," Jack asked, his voice apprehensive as he leaned towards the Doctor. The Doctor raised his hand and feebly waved Jack away before the hand dropped back to the table with a heavy thud. The Doctor's sigh was almost as heavy, and he slowly closed his eyes.

Jack grabbed his shoulders and shook him roughly, the Doctor's eyes snapped open and his mouth formed an 'O' in startled exclamation. Assured that the Time Lord wasn't slipping back into a coma, Jack slowly released his shoulders and tried vainly to straighten the jacket and shirt he'd wrinkled.

"Someone's coming." Jack's hands hovered inches above the Doctor; unsure whether to pull them back or have them ready to hold the Doctor down. He wasn't sure his ears weren't playing tricks on him.

"Who, Doc, who's coming?" Jack asked.

"Are you going to let him in?"

Jack matched the Doctor's stare, his eyes darting back and forth between the Doctor's wondering what impending doom was hanging by the silver thread of his answer. He opened his mouth to answer and then quickly shut it. He stood to his full height, looking down at the Doctor and lifted his chin as he folded his arms across his chest.

The Doctor's head fell back onto the examination table and he glanced upward giving the impression he was reassuring himself that his thick eyebrows were still intact. In reality he was busy rummaging through the closet full of answers, discarding those he knew the Captain would never believe and categorizing the rest.

Those that were too unbelievable not to consider, those that were just plain silly even to his own addled brain, and those that were plausible but not worth the time to explain. He lowered his gaze to find Jack still waiting for a response and wondered if humans had ever fully realized their expressions could be interpreted as a complex language of war on some planets. He'd point that out at a later time. Right now the vibes from not only Jack's expression, but his body language as well, spoke volumes of mass murder and mayhem about to ensue.

"What the hell is going on, Doctor?"

The Doctor cringed. It wasn't like Jack to demand answers. Usually he'd just go along for the adventure and relish the danger that accompanied it, or him, with all the enthusiasm of a youngster at Christmas. He had to give Jack a little credit; he'd grown and learned a few lessons since they'd last met.

Jack unfolded his arms, hands now set on his hips, the same demanding-an-explanation expression on his face.

"I wasn't expecting to find you here." The Doctor finally spoke, still averting his eyes.

"Sorry to disappoint you. But now that I'm here, do you mind telling me what's going on?"

"I wish I knew." The Doctor dared a quick glance at Jack, checking the expression. Just as he'd imagined, momentary disbelief, confusion as the human coped with his conflicted emotions, and then something the Doctor hadn't expected or rather had secretly hoped for. Determined resolution settled on Jack's features.

"Give me the short explanation, none of that eccentric mumbo jumbo and make it quick. Your visitor is a determined and very resourceful sort, if I remember correctly."

The Doctor flinched at the reminder of his other guest just beyond the TARDIS's doorway. "We—I don't have much time," he conceded quietly.


	3. Chapter 3

"Call me sentimental, and I lay the blame on you, well not exactly you, but your species." The Doctor began in a voice that didn't hold its usual lively excitement. It sounded to Jack as if all the Doctor's years had finally caught up with him, leaving behind a dry husk of sound that reflected his age. He refrained from reaching out and laying a reassuring hand on his forearm. Instead he stood still, with his jaw clenched and hands on his hips trying to hide his real feelings.

"I couldn't forget. I wasn't able to walk away and ignore _this_."

_Like all the other times you've walked away_, Jack thought, his face remaining impassive. The Doctor had turned his head, his gaze shifting to something beyond the walls, and waved tiredly. Jack realized the Doctor was seeing beyond the TARDIS walls, seeing a stretch of charred ground where a pyre had once stood in a clearing.

Jack nodded imperceptibly, he himself had become somewhat of an expert on grief over the past twelve years that spanned a longer time frame than he wanted to think about. Some grief was worse than others, that much he knew for certain. Although he hadn't experienced genocide, and his one and true companion was still alive, Jack determined there was still a level of grief he'd yet to experience, and he could only hope it would be a long time in coming.

The Doctor continued with that faraway look in his eyes. "I kept returning. Every year I made the trek back." At this he focused again on Jack, a wry smile tugged at his lips. "But you know that." Jack couldn't hide the flush that he felt creeping up his neck and coloring his cheeks. "You missed the last three years, you know. Probably why I didn't expect to see you this time." The Doctor fixed him with a sharp look. "You've lost too much also, Captain."

Jack felt his throat constrict, the sharp sting of tears threaten as he blinked rapidly and found himself suddenly studying the far wall. The accusation was all too true, but that didn't make it any less painful. And if the Doctor had known Jack had been there, why hadn't he acknowledged his presence? Then the thought struck him. The Doctor hadn't wanted to acknowledge him because it gave him the perfect out. He could continue to walk away and not get involved, leave the stupid humans to their own petty problems and continue on traversing the universe at his whim.

Anger now replaced embarrassment as Jack thought of all the times the Doctor had simply walked away. Jack was about to speak when a soft chuckle that turned to a harsh cough stopped him. He handed the Time Lord a glass of water, his anger abating as the coughing died away and concern replaced it.

The Doctor took a sip of the proffered glass then said. "You wanted to save the world."

There it was, the reason the Doctor hadn't acknowledged him. Up until this time, Jack was sure he'd gone unnoticed, and yet all the time the Time Lord was waiting for him to step forward and make his presence known.

"You did. You managed to save the world more than a few times," the Doctor's continued, his voice gathering strength. "Did I mention that you were brilliant, the time you reversed the polarity field on that—"

"Doctor," Jack interjected, raising his hand to emphasize there were more urgent things to discuss.

"Right, yes, where was I? Did I mention it was a brilliant plan? Brilliant." All the while the Doctor had been talking he'd pushed himself forward onto his elbows and swung his legs over the edge of the examination table. Jack had refused to step back to give the Doctor a little extra room, and it was a good thing as the Time Lord slid off the table like mercury sliding down a thermometer.

"Whoa." Jack managed to catch him under the armpits and braced on hand on the bed behind the Doctor, the other wrapped around his thin frame and supporting him. The Doctor could only giggle.

"Legs aren't working," he managed to say in between fits of laughter. Jack thought of an oversized rag doll as he lifted the Doctor, seating him on the edge of the bed. The Time Lord flopped forward as if he had no control over his limbs, long arms hanging uselessly on either side of Jack. He managed to raise his gaze and look at Jack, a silly grin on his face. "Oops." A fresh burst of giggles broke forth.

If Jack hadn't known better he would have thought by his actions and the uncharacteristic giddy laughter issuing forth, that the Doctor was drunk. But looking into the Doctor's eyes he caught a glimpse of the truth. Something was definitely wrong.

There was no laughter in his brown eyes, no reassuring confidence or subtle righteousness that usually accompanied their gaze, instead he found himself facing a chasm full of bleak and shadowed terror.

"Doc," Jack heard himself cry out. As the Doctor's eyes rolled upwards under his eyelids, his body slumped even more, if such a thing was possible, and became dead weight in Jack's arms.

The TARDIS shook violently sending not only Jack and the Doctor across the room, but the monitor and a few other odds and ends of equipment that hadn't been attached to any surface. Jack twisted enough so that his shoulder took the brunt of force as their bodies impacted against the wall. Somewhat dazed he managed to maintain his hold on the lifeless Time Lord before they both fell to the floor.

Equipment thumped heavily against the walls around them, bouncing about like hard rubber balls. It was all Jack could do to keep the raining debris from creating more injuries to himself and the Doctor.

As abruptly as it had begun, it stopped.

Jack's ragged breathing and pounding heartbeat seemed to echo throughout the room as he pulled the Doctor onto his lap, half expecting another jarring tremor to commence. He braced his back against the wall, wrapping his arms protectively around the Time Lord, muscles tense with anticipation, eyes glancing nervously towards the door.

He couldn't shake the feeling that the voice was about to saunter into the room and announce 'I'm ba-ack." The thought bothered Jack to the extent it left his mouth dry and tightened his airway as if a metal band was being cinched tighter until he was left with short panting breaths leaving him light headed from lack of oxygen. Purple-ish spots swam before his eyes, blurring his vision and when he next looked up his breath caught in his throat.

A dark outline leaned against the doorframe with a careless ease that spoke of long accustomed familiarity.

The voice.

Jack's worst fear was standing only half a room away and he couldn't formulate a sentence beyond a single word. "No." His mind screamed complete articulate sentences and sent them across the appropriate channels, yet the only word he managed to utter aloud was "no".

"Hello, Jack," the voice spoke quietly with a hint of unmasked triumph.

Jack looked from the figure in the doorway back down to the man he held tightly in his arms and thought, something had horribly gone awry.

The Doctor showed no sign of being anything but unconscious. His face had softened once more, no longer reflecting the burdens he carried constantly, and his breathing was shallow but steady. By all indications he was only sleeping, but Jack knew better. Time Lords didn't require much sleep as a rule, and yet that didn't explain the haggard look or loss of weight that Jack had noticed right away. No there was something else going on.

Jack's brow creased and he lifted his head to stare again at the visitor, one question foremost in his mind. A firm believer in physical evidence, intuition be damned at the moment, Jack threw his cards on the table. "What are you doing to him?" he growled, punctuating each word with a blanketed venomous threat. He ignored the small voice niggling at the back of his mind that kept repeating, things might not be what they seem.

Whoever this _thing_ in the doorway was, Jack was determined to get his point across and not leave any doubt between them. And that point was, mess with him or those he cared about there would be consequences.

"Who says I'm doing anything?" The voice spoke softly, and Jack flinched, reminded of previous accusations and preconceptions. The figure hadn't moved, although as Jack's eyes grew accustomed to the difference in lighting between the hallway and the medical room the man's features grew sharper, and Jack could now make out the self-satisfied overly confident mask he'd come to know so well.

Leaning against the doorframe, the visitor had his arms crossed in front of his chest, one leg supporting his weight as the other crossed in front at the ankle. There was a casual nonchalance about him and no obvious signs of aggression or threat. It was as if he was waiting for an explanation and yet already knew the outcome.

Jack suddenly felt like a young child who stood before the headmaster having been caught cheating on his exams and was now having to explain himself. His own confidence wavered and he dropped his eyes to the Doctor.

But if this was the Doctor, than who—the thought trailed away as the voice spoke again.

"The problem, well one of them, with your species, is that you always were a bit slow." The figure was now crouched in front of Jack, elbows supported on bent knees and one hand covering the other as he stared steadily back at Jack. "I think a few explanations are in order, Captain," he finished in that same quiet but authoritative tone.

Jack nodded as he released the Doctor into the other's arms.


	4. Chapter 4

"I don't get it. Shouldn't there be some sort of apocalyptic disaster taking place?" Jack pushed himself to his feet, using the wall as a brace, his mind still reeling and trying to piece together what was happening.

"You expecting one?" Was the immediate response. Jack stood numbly, studying the man who moved with long accustomed familiarity around the room. "If I didn't know better, you look as if you've just seen a ghost."

_Funny I was thinking the same thing,_ was Jack's last thought as his vision faded, his legs gave out and he crumpled into a heap at the base of the wall.

The man gave Jack's slumped body a disdainful look and continued wiring the Doctor up to a myriad of machines. "Must I do everything myself?" he muttered darkly, and carried on about his business.

He worked swiftly while the hum and beeping of the various monitors accompanied the rustle of his movements. He stopped and leaned closer when the Doctor's eyelids fluttered and a low moan escaped.

The Doctor blinked unseeingly, blinked again and his face took on a look of total resignation. "You," he croaked faintly, his own voice failing him.

The other stood upright, taken aback. "And just who were you were expectin'? I imagined a slightly more enthusiastic reception from you, unlike the Captain," he finished, nodding toward the far wall where he'd left Jack.

The Doctor lifted his head just enough to note Jack's predicament before dropping heavily back onto the table and closing his eyes.

"No, no, no," his rescuer cried out, his hands encircling and cradling the Doctor's head. "You're not getting out of this that easy."

"I'm tired."

"We all are, but you've got to finish this."

"It's too late."

"If that in fact were the case, would I have bothered wastin' my time finding you? Come on, the pity party is over, or is _this_ what I have to look forward to?"

The Doctor opened one eye. "The ears are an improvement."

"Now we're getting personal," he retorted, accentuating each syllable of personal, but unable to hide his own grin.

"So, what's the plan?"

"Thought we'd work on getting you back on your feet and go from there. All right with you?" Without awaiting for an answer he turned his back on the Doctor who was casually pulling at the colored wires attached to his chest with sticky white circles.

"What happens after that?" Silence met the Doctor's question and he carefully peeled away one of the stickers from his skin. An alarm sounded on the machine by his head, which he ignored but it drew a quick response from the other.

"What'd you go and do that for?" The loose wire was snatched from the Doctor's hand and slapped back onto his chest.

"Ouch. No need to be rough." He reached down to unfold the edge that had curled under and his hand was promptly slapped away.

"Doctor's make the worst patients," growled the upright man. "Now hold still so I can get a proper readout."

"You still haven't answered my question," stated the Doctor, eyeing his hand but careful to keep it away from the wires.

"We don't have that much time."

"It was one simple little question, and if you don't have time to answer that one—"

"Never just one." His rescuer turned on him again, bracing himself on either side of the Doctor's head as he leaned to within centimeters until they were sharing one breath. "You don't know when to shut it, do you? Very clever you, always rattling on about anything and everything and never taking the time to really listen." A finger was pressed against the Doctor's lips to keep him quiet. "This one time, don't say a word." Their eyes locked and the Doctor finally bobbed his head up and down to signify his acknowledgement.

Both men's eyes widened when a tentative voice behind them spoke.

"Doctor?"

"Yes," two voices answered in unison, and Jack was grateful he was already sitting and braced against a wall.

At first he'd thought he was hallucinating. Seeing the Doctor leaning against the door frame, wearing the worn brown leather jacket, black jeans and boots he'd come to associate with the man, his mind was convinced it was a trick. This man had left him behind on Satellite 5. Jack had stood and watched the TARDIS dematerialize knowing he, the Doctor, had purposefully left him behind and alone with nothing but dust, corpses and his own ingenuity to survive.

Jack had made it his sole purpose in life to track down and confront the Doctor. He'd been surprised to find the Time Lord had regenerated and changed all physical appearances, now sporting a suit and long trench coat, and a pair of trainers. So unlike the man he'd first known.

Maybe they were two different individuals. After all, the man on the examination table was the Doctor, or was he? Had the Doctor not regenerated after all, and this was some elaborate hoax? But why and how had he convinced Rose and Mickey? Impossible, Rose wouldn't have been that easily fooled. Jack pushed his palms against his temples. Times like this he wished he wasn't as familiar with time travel, it was just too much to comprehend.

"Jack," the Doctor lying on the bed spoke softly. Jack had heard that same tone used when they'd been together at the transport site, trying to fix the ship 'Utopia' and a heavy door with a small glass panel had separated them. This same man had explained why Jack had been left behind on Satellite 5. Now all of that explanation, and the previous years he'd experienced, was beginning to crumble into shattered pieces of an unfinished jigsaw puzzle, and Jack wasn't sure he had all the pieces.

"He knows, then," said the first Doctor. The other nodded and confirmed that yes, he'd thoroughly explained the circumstances of Jack's abandonment, and was more than a little concerned with the stunned look on Jack's face. The first Doctor hunched down in front of Jack as if examining a new species and directed his next statement to him. "You're first assumption was correct, Captain. There is normally a," the speaker seemed to be searching for the next word when his counterpart offered one.

"Catastrophic consequence?" This earned the older Doctor a severe glower from the one in front of Jack. He simply grinned and shrugged to show he was enjoying this turn of events.

"Unpleasant result," the first continued, "when I meet myself. Sometimes apocalyptic disasters happen, other times; events coincide that require a bit of manipulation to allow the natural order of things to continue. It's good to see you again, Jack."

Jack looked between the two, speechless, and trying to comprehend the effects of their being two of the same person and just exactly which events were about to coincide. One Doctor was enough to destroy the Universe, which left a lot of possibilities for the two of them.

A million questions, well more like two or three prominent ones, raced through Jack's mind, but before he was able to ask, the Doctor on the examination table cried out. The man in front of Jack was instantly at the other's side as his body tensed and went rigid, jerking sporadically as if he was hooked up to an electrical circuit and someone had thrown the switch to on.

"What's happening to him?" Jack was standing beside the Doctor and peering down at the latest incarnation twitching uncontrollably as the first Doctor braced large hands against his shoulders to keep the other pressed to the examination table.

"You know that unpleasant result I spoke of?" The Doctor's voice sounded strained as if fighting for breath. Jack nodded although the Doctor never looked back at him to see if his question had registered. "You're witnessing it."

"You're not experiencing it," Jack pointed out and stepped back warily, trusting his instincts.

The Doctor on the examination table stilled, his face drained of color and for a moment Jack wasn't sure if he was still breathing. The monitors continued to beep, their erratic high-speed tone leveling back to a steady pulse once more, indicating there was still life.

The taller man stood, his shoulders visibly dropping as he relaxed and typed commands on the keyboard, watching the screens display unknown circular patterns that Jack was unfamiliar with.

"Right then." He turned to face Jack with a questioning expression. "Shall we?"

Jack's curiosity had kept him from running, that and the idea that maybe the man on the table was in need of his help, but he still hadn't come to terms with seeing his first Doctor again. The Time Lord legends hadn't spoken of multiple individuals being able to coexist in the same time and space, although theory would hold that it would be likely to happen from time to time.

"I don't have time to stand here and wait for you to wrap your head around this, if you even can." There was that disdain he'd associated so often with the previous incarnation and Jack had to snap his mouth shut to keep from responding. The Doctor gave him a crooked grin and Jack knew he'd been had. Just like old times, familiarity draping around him like a well worn blanket. He shook his head and followed the first Doctor out of the medical bay.

Now to figure out how to differentiate the two, he thought. Doctor one and Doctor two seemed rather silly, and then it was Jack's turn to grin.

"So, Doc, what's the plan?"


	5. Chapter 5

As Jack had predicted the taller man bristled at the familiar nickname. He hadn't predicted the man would stop walking. Jack pulled up short, his momentum such that the two nearly collided, but he managed to retreat a few steps.

"It's Doctor," the Doctor stated, enunciating the two syllables. "Nine-hundred-years-old, me, and you're wantin' to give me some absurd nickname stolen from a bloody cartoon hare."

"Rabbit actually," Jack pointed out and hurriedly pretended there was a spot of something that must immediately be removed on the front of his shirt when the Doctor rounded on him.

Jack dared to look up when he heard the other man emit a rather loud sigh. The Doctor appeared to be studying something beyond Jack's shoulder and then thrust his hands into the pockets of his leather jacket and rocked back on his heels. Raising his face to the ceiling as if debating the existence of the cosmos or some other great mystery, he brought his gaze back down and locked eyes with Jack.

Jack felt as if all his darkest secrets were suddenly exposed under that scrutiny, and he resisted the urge to shuffle his feet, although he fisted his hands and felt warm moisture between his fingers and palms.

"There's something I need to tell you." Singular, Jack thought, wanting more than anything to bombard the Time Lord with questions. Instead Jack simply waited for him to continue, he'd learned a lot about patience in the last few centuries.

The Doctor's eyes crinkled at the edges as he watched Jack's reaction and then nodded once and broke into large manic grin. "You've done a lot of growin', Jack." In a burst of motion he swirled and was disappearing around a corner when Jack shook of his disbelief and started after him. "Now you need to listen and pay attention. You're goin' to be witness to things you won't understand."

"Won't be the first time," Jack muttered under his breath. If the Doctor heard him, he chose to ignore it.

"And it's going to be up to you to make things right. No matter what else you think may take precedence, you have to do what's right."

Wait a minute - Jack slowed his pace and tried to make sense of what the Doctor had just told him. Was he admitting there was something he couldn't fix? Or was it something the Doctor had bollocked, and it was up to him to straighten whatever out? And what exactly was this thing that Jack was going to have to make right?

The Doctor was no longer in sight and Jack broke into a run to catch up with the Time Lord. He slowed upon entering the control room and found no one inside. The TARDIS door swung slowly back and forth, giving Jack a glimpse of the outside.

"Hey, Doc," Jack called, pushing open the door and expecting to find the Doctor standing outside and patiently waiting Jack's arrival. What he didn't expect was to find some force pushing him from behind and falling forward with arms outstretched as the ground rose to meet him.

Only it didn't quite happen that way.

As Jack stepped out from the TARDIS, he had the distinct thought or impression that time had been discontinued. There was a shimmer of dancing particles like stepping through a curtain of dust sized crystals and a sense of no longer being, at least of no longer being in his own body. In the same instant he discovered he had popped through that blink or rather hiccup of time and suddenly the real world took hold again as the curtain snapped closed behind him and gravity extended its authority once more.

"Oomph." Jack could hear the rush of air escape his lungs as he landed flat on his chest, his arms failing to provide any support and he sucked in a small cloud of dust he'd disturbed. Coughing and sputtering he rolled to his back, eyes blinking against the dirt and tearing from the foreign material floating in them.

"Thought something like this might happen," mused a voice above him. Jack brought an arm up to block the light, still squinting and trying to determine where the Doctor was. "No use looking for me, Jack. I need to get a few more things straightened out on this end."

Jack pushed himself up into a sitting position still peering through bleared vision. "Wait a minute," Jack said, his voice carrying a hint of panic at the thought the Doctor was leaving. "What happened and what end are you talking about?"

"I'll give you the shortened version, shall I?"

Jack nodded, unsure the other could see him, as he was still unable to locate a body to go with the voice. "Yeah, the short abridged version." Jack agreed and added hastily, "Abbreviated." Remembering even the earlier incarnation of the Doctor's propensity to ramble on.

There was a hint of laughter as the Doctor, or at least the Doctor's voice began. "The short version, all right. I've had to override your time, the current space of time you're occupying, or rather _he's_ occupying, as there's been a rather nasty side effect brought on with the Master's meddling." At the mention of the Master, Jack involuntarily shuddered, his mind wanting to replay images and Jack forcefully blocked them from his thoughts and concentrated on the Doctor's voice once more. "Needless to say, there's a hole in the time continuum that shouldn't be there. Rather a small rip at the moment, but it seems to be continually growing, you might even think of it as a kind of black hole."

"A black hole that's sucking time into it?" Jack repeated.

"Sort of, yeah. Although it's a bit more complicated than that, but I don't suppose you need the full explanation."

"Save it for later," Jack interrupted, rubbing his hand over his face. "Where are you?"

There was a momentary silence and Jack thought maybe the Doctor had completely vanished when the voice returned.

"You're not goin' to tell me you don't see me?" The question hung awkwardly and Jack figured it was best to say nothing at all, rather than agreeing with the obvious rhetorical question. "You didn't answer," Jack jumped as the voice was no longer speaking above him, but right next to his ear.

"Figured that part was fairly obvious." Jack pointed out, turning his head to look at or rather through the invisible speaker. "What's happening, Doctor?"

"I was afraid of this." The voice retreated and Jack pushed himself to his feet, not bothering to brush off the dirt clinging to his clothing.

"Afraid of what?" Jack peered at the space he judged the Doctor to be and realized the man had begun to pace, his voice fading in and out as he talked to himself. Not a good sign, he thought. The only time the Doctor paced was when he was trying to figure out the answer to something that was bothering him. Now Jack was hearing him carry on a one-sided conversation with himself and caught only bits and pieces that made sense.

He pieced together bits of the monologue and realized that the two ships, or rather the two TARDISes, were in converging time shifts that were beginning to separate. This still didn't explain what was wrong with the Doctor currently lying in the medical bay, or what Jack was expected to do, and then he realized the voice had stopped.

"Doctor?" He waited a few moments with his head tilted trying to catch any sound. "Doc?" he called, his voice raised in pitch and volume as he glanced about nervously. No one answered and Jack decided he'd probably be better off inside the TARDIS.

He reached for the open door and jerked his left hand back when he touched an invisible wall that felt like he'd grasped live electrical wires. His hand stung painfully, pins and needles stabbing into his skin as if he'd just awakened the nerves and he shook it out, staring in disbelief at the door before him.

"That won't work," a small voice said behind him.

Jack whirled, his right hand automatically reaching for his pistol, forgetting its absence momentarily. He caught the movement of a dark shape slipping back into the shadows of the forest surrounding the clearing before him. Jack bent lower to make himself a smaller target and searched for a weapon.

His eyes searched the forest ahead of him with its many secrets hidden in the shadows and swept the ground with his hand hoping to make contact with a stick or rock, instead his fingers and palm only brushed through loose dust.

"Who are you?" he called, listening intently for any small sound that would give the visitor away. He heard nothing but the gentle rustle of leaves and the whisper of the breeze through the tops of the trees, but he could still feel eyes upon him.

Jack slowly stood, his knees popping and the swish of clothing against his skin loud in his own ears. "Show yourself," he said, lifting his arms away from his body, palms upward and open to show they were empty. He hated the idea of willingly allowing himself such vulnerability but underneath the calm façade his body and mind were ready for action should it come to that.

No response. Jack lowered his arms, his shoulders dropping with relief as he took a step forward. A twig broke to his right. The sharp snap echoed in the clearing. Goosebumps erupted on his skin, and Jack managed to keep himself from turning towards the sound.

The corner of his mouth lifted as he bent his head imperceptibly in the direction of the interruption. He didn't detect any other movement, himself caught in limbo with one foot forward. He redistributed his weight and pivoted slowly, his body relaxing as he steadied his nerves for action. His gaze swept the sparse brush interspersed amongst the sturdy trunks of trees that stood as tall sentinels.

How many were there, what was their purpose, why weren't they coming forward, and just where the hell had the Doctor disappeared to? These and other questions sifted through Jack's mind as he studied the terrain around him. He noticed the shadows were beginning to lengthen as the evening gave way to nightfall.

Indecision wasn't something Jack relished, and being a man of action he decided that is exactly what he was going to do. He spun and raced for the cover of the woods where he'd not heard nor seen any sign of others.

Instinct and battle-hardened reflexes saved his skull from being crushed as a thick branch swung towards him like a pendulum on a downward arc. Jack's mind registered the motion and his body twisted, moving his head a few centimeters. The tree limb butted into his shoulder, rough bark scraping across his cheekbone. His body's momentum was suddenly reversed, and he landed hard on his back. Air escaped from his lungs with a harsh wheeze and the world dimmed.

Jack clutched at the ground with jerky motions. He grasped handfuls of grainy dust that squeezed through his fists as loud clanging echoes reverberated in his ears. His head throbbed, his chest felt crushed under a tremendous weight, and Jack blinked against the wall of dots that danced in his eyesight.


	6. Chapter 6

He wasn't alone.

Forcing himself to expel what little air was left in his oxygen-starved lungs, Jack concentrated on getting his wind back.

He sensed another's presence beside him, and despite the fact he'd been stupid enough to walk into a trap, his captor didn't seem to be concerned about restraining Jack. His mistake, Jack thought as the world came into focus once more. Trees speared into the sky above him, the late afternoon blue fading towards white and outlining the jagged tips.

He barely registered the youthful face of the figure squatting next to him as his hand shot upwards and opened, launching a handful of dusty earth at the mildly curious expression. He rolled sideways towards his captor and wrapped his arms around jean-clad calves, tackling the man and dropping him to the ground.

The youth coughed and sputtered, having sucked in some of the dust, and tears ran down his cheeks as his eyes watered to remove the foreign substance from them.

Jack moved atop him, settling on his stomach, knees tightly boxed against the other's waist. Jack's hands were wrapped around slender wrists, which he pinned to the ground above a mop of shaggy brown hair.

"Who are you?" Jack growled, having scanned the surroundings hurriedly to insure they were alone.

The kid, whom Jack surmised was barely in his teens, if even that, coughed and managed a weak response that sounded like "Urked."

Jack leaned forward on his knees, alleviating some of his weight off the kid which brought his face closer to his captive.

"Who. Are. You." Jack reiterated slowly, tightening his grip around the kid's arms until he flinched.

The youth stared back defiantly, dirty streaks on his face from tears looking like some primitive tribes war paint. He coughed again, and Jack, refusing to give any leeway, simply grimaced and turned his head slightly as spittle sprayed his face.

A smile began to spread across the youth's face and he started to laugh. "It worked," he said between breaths as he laughed aloud. "It really worked."

Jack couldn't help his mouth curving up at the ends as the infectious feel good laughter continued.

"It worked," the kid gasped, his chest heaving as he struggled to breathe and laugh at the same time.

Jack almost loosened his grip around the young man's arms until the kid looked at him with all the enthusiasm of an exultant lunatic. "It worked," he reiterated and then added, "And you, Jack, didn't even see it coming." The smile was dazzling, but the intent behind those words stopped Jack's heart cold, as planned.

Jack knew he was staring slack-jawed at that grinning face looking up at him. He closed his eyes and shook his head. This had to be a hallucination. First the Doctor, his doctor, before the regeneration and now this - it wasn't real, he told himself. It's a bad dream. That was it; he'd fallen asleep waiting for the Doctor and now was caught in a wild nightmare. He only had to wake himself up.

"Did you miss me, Jack?"

Jack released his captive and pulled back as if stung. Staggering to his feet he resembled a fighter that had just gone fifteen rounds with the champion and suddenly discovered he was on the losing side.

The young man stood in one motion, his actions smooth as he dusted himself off practically ignoring Jack's disorientation. "You really thought it would be that easy?" Came the subtle taunt. "Jack, Jack, Jack."

Jack took another step back, his calf bumping against an overturned log and sat down hard. He covered his face with his hands, fingertips rubbing his eyes, and whispered the word impossible several times from behind his palms.

"I'm rather perturbed _he_ didn't say anything, but then again, why ruin such a good surprise?" They both knew exactly _who_ the he referred to. The youth moved closer. "You are surprised, aren't you?" His statement was followed by more laughter.

Jack heard the youth moving around but didn't dare look, still trying to determine if he was actually losing his mind and this was some kind of a sick joke being played on him. Footsteps came near and the warmth of a body drew close as a voice whispered in his ear, "Hello." The voice sing-songed, repeating the single word as it grew louder and lengthened with each utterance. Soon the voice shouted triumphantly, causing Jack to raise his head.

Head thrown back, Adam's apple bobbing up and down, arms splayed out and standing in a wide stance the giddy youth continued at the top of his voice, the words cutting through Jack like daggers. "I'm back, and no one can stop me."

"We'll see about that," came the response, spoken quietly in a clear Northern accent.

The youngster whirled to face the newcomer, his lip curling upwards into a sneer and arms dropping to his side.

He took a step forward eyeing the Doctor with wary interest. "Do I know you?"

"Oh, I think we've met a time or two." The Doctor gave him an easy grin and leaned against the side of the TARDIS. Acting as if he had all the time in world and was just out for some sightseeing, he casually folded his arms and continued to watch the youth.

Jack noticed the youth's hand pulling a cylinder out of his jeans pocket and he sprang to action, no thought for his own safety.

There was a moment of suspended time as the weapon cleared his pocket and everything seemed to move in slow motion. Jack found himself facing the orange light of his nightmares which turned into a white ball of light that encompassed him and sent electrical shocks through his body. He was lifted off the ground, his body splayed spread-eagle as he hurtled backwards and dropped unceremoniously onto his back.

The Doctor saw Jack moving and yelled for him to stop, too late. His hands were held out in front of him and resignation settled on his features as he watched Jack's body thrown back like a rag doll.

"That wasn't necessary," he growled, eyes narrowing as the instrument was turned towards him. The youth had never once looked back at Jack.

"Consider that a minor demonstration. Now back to my original question."

"So what are you gonna do for an encore? Push your little button, wave your little wand and zap me? Then who's gonna answer your questions?" The Doctor leaned forward, tilting his head, eyes narrowing and the youth stepped back. "Not as tough as you think you are?"

The youth narrowed his eyes, his lip curling into sneer and raised his arm, pointing the silver tube at the middle of the Doctor's chest. The Doctor looked down at the flashing orange light centimeters from his maroon jumper.

"Is that supposed to scare me?" he asked, pushing the tip away with his fingers.

Flustered, the youth swung it back and again the Doctor pushed it away.

"Who are you?" hissed the youth.

"The Doctor," the Doctor stated, refolded his arms and rocked back on his heels grinning down at the youth, as if he'd just declared a bank holiday.

The youth's jaw sagged as low as his arm at the Doctor's admission.

He shook his head, finally looking over his shoulder at the sprawled unmoving body of Jack, and then back to the man claiming to be the Doctor. His lip began to curve upwards into a half smile and he nodded once.

"You've changed," he said, his tone unconvinced.

"You have no idea, Koeschi."

The use of that name was like a thundercloud descending. The youth's smile turned to a look of bitter contempt as the wand lifted, leveling with the Doctor's chest.

"Let's see just how many more lives you have left then." His fingers tensed around the wand.

At the same time, the Doctor stated quietly, "You might not want to do that."

The youth's finger depressed the switch. A gasp was heard from behind him sounding like a man surfacing from watery depths and finally able to suck in a lungful of air.

The Doctor's gaze focused beyond Koeschi, his face a mask of utter patience. A flare of bright light flashed outward spreading in a large radius like a stain against an invisible wall. The light blinked out just as quickly as Koeschi screamed.

The silver wand bounced once on the dust-covered ground. Koeschi's knees buckled and his body toppled forward. The Doctor calmly stepped aside letting the body fall hard. Jack would have sworn there was a hint of a self-satisfied smile on the Time Lord's face.

"Right then, Jack?" The Doctor was all business once again.

"Yeah?" _Thanks I'm fine_, Jack added to himself and scrambled to his feet without bothering to dust himself off.

"Might want to confiscate that little toy of his," he said, pointing to the place the wand had fallen, now buried beneath its owner. "Laser screwdriver," he mused. "Interesting."

Jack knew all about that 'little toy', having experienced its affects one to many times and hastily rolled the body over to retrieve the screwdriver. He checked for a pulse, part of him disappointed to find there was still a heartbeat and then paused.

"You called him Koeschi." He peered upwards at the Doctor who was already turning back towards the TARDIS.

"So I did."

"I thought he was the Master?" Jack asked, puzzling over this new bit of information.

"So he is," the Doctor responded, still moving away.

Jack stood to follow. "Then, you're not just the Doctor?"

"You'd do well to bring him with, Jack," was the only response Jack received.

Jack watched the retreating back of the man who held all the answers, then turned and picked up the kid, slinging him over his shoulder. He wrapped an arm around the kids thighs, keeping him pinned to his chest and made his way back to the TARDIS.

It just didn't feel right to call someone that looked so young, the Master. And when had he regenerated, or was this an earlier incarnation of the Doctor's nemesis? These and other questions were going through Jack's mind as he stepped inside the wooden box and the comforting green glow.

His eyes swept the room. It was empty. He turned to look out the door just as it swung shut behind him and closed off his view.

"Doc?" he asked, stepping back to the door and reaching for the handle. He didn't remember passing the Doctor, and then couldn't remember if he'd actually seen the Doctor enter his ship. Before his fingers tightened around the knob, he heard his name whispered. "Doc?" he called again, letting the other know he was nearby.

He adjusted the weight on his shoulder, his back, shoulder and neck muscles complaining from the burden and the earlier abuse. Jack listened, no longer able to distinguish his name, but had the distinct feeling he was being summoned. Whether the summons originated from the ship or the Doctor he was unable to determine, and followed his instincts.

He entered the medical room, sweat beading on his forehead from the effort of carrying the youth so far, and was mildly surprised to only see his Doctor lying on the exam table. There was still no sign of the earlier incarnation.

Jack set the youngster on the floor, ignoring the urge to just let him slide off and take a few bruises, then stood and crossed the room to the Doctor.

Dark brown eyes peeked out from between half-opened eyelids. Jack leaned close checking for a response when the Doctor whispered. "Jack."

"Right here," he assured him. He ran a thumb over the Doctor's cheek, the skin even cooler than normal to his touch.

"Find him," came the Doctor's response barely audible and pushed out with forced breath.

Jack's forehead creased and he cupped the Time Lord's face in his hands as the Doctor's eyes closed. "Find who? Who am I looking for? C'mon, Doc," his voice rose in panic as the monitors around him began to emit long shrill signals. Jack was familiar enough with the equipment to know the Doctor's hearts had stopped beating.

"Oh no you don't," he cried out, punching various buttons and sliding his fingertips to the Doctor's neck, checking for a pulse in the hopes the machines were malfunctioning. "I'm not losing you again," he said between clenched teeth.

Jack crawled onto the table, straddled the Doctor's inert figure and interlocked his fingers. Palms flattened on the Doctor's chest, he felt the other's ribs poking prominently against his hand, and began to pump his arms up and down, hoping CPR worked for Time Lords as well. All the while he carried on a monologue barely audible beyond the table, hoping and praying the machines would begin their rhythmic beeping once more.

"Usually I'm happy when you finish explaining things, as you tend to ramble, but right now I'd be content with any words of wisdom you wish to impart. Either one of you for that matter, because I'm feeling a bit lost here. But let's see if I have any of this straight, and by all means feel free to interrupt at any time." Jack didn't dare wipe the sweat from his face, instead letting it drip into his eyes and blinking it away rapidly.

"You show up on the anniversary of the Master's demise, only he's not really gone, is he?" Jack muses aloud, looking up towards the ceiling in the hopes someone or something can hear his prayers. Jack continues talking, if only for the comfort of hearing his own voice. "That's why you continued to come back, it wasn't to commemorate a death, it was to keep an eye on him," He almost stops as the realization hits, then immediately resumes his pumping. "You knew, or at least assumed he had another trick up his sleeve, and now your previous incarnation shows up, but to do what?"

"To put things right," the Master says quietly and Jack jumps, holding back the yelp at the startling suddenness with which the words come. Concentrating on his task he continues pushing downward with an even pattern as he wills his own heartbeat to slow.

"What is it you want?" he snarls, turning his head to look into the Master's eyes, trying to convince them both he isn't afraid.

"What every living thing wants," the Master states and leans close to Jack, his brown eyes growing darker. "To live," he whispers with the conviction of the ages.

Jack frowns at the open honesty of this declaration and almost laughs at the odd absurdity. The person responsible for the destruction of hundreds of millions and more throughout the galaxies believes he should be granted amnesty? But Jack sees something else in those black orbs. He sees himself.

Jack wrenches his gaze away, wanting with all his might to see the Doctor's eyes open. The one man or men, that offered Jack a second chance at life, and had never given up on him. He owes the Doctor more than he'll ever be able to return. Jack bows his head, closes his eyes and hears his previous Doctor's words, 'You'll be witness to things you don't understand.'

"So what do we need to do?" he asks quietly, unsure if the Master is there to help or hinder, but knowing he's got to start somewhere.

"You need to let him go," the Master answers softly.

Tears fill Jack's eyes, no longer just the stinging sweat that makes them burn. "I can't," he admits.


	7. Chapter 7

Jack's tears run down his face and he doesn't bother to wipe them away as he staggers along behind, not caring that he's practically bouncing off the walls. His mind is reeling and his heart is heavy, yet his feet and legs continue dutifully carrying his body forward.

The Doctor steps into the control room and turns slightly. Jack doesn't see sorrow or even remorse on his face. He's witnessed his own demise and yet stands there calmly as if about to announce their next destination. Which in fact, is somewhat close to the truth.

Jack's fists clench at his sides, rage boiling inside him and it's all he can do to keep from shouting. "You bastard," he spits out, gleaning some small satisfaction when the Doctor winces. "Why didn't you stop this? You're so god-damned bloody smart, saving and destroying worlds, or is this another one of your games?" Jack's stepping forward until he's forcing the Doctor to look cross-eyed at him or back away.

The Doctor does neither, and instead tilts his head slightly and leans forward himself so he is cheek to cheek with Jack and speaks softly. "You can save everyone," he says.

Jack brings his hands up to the Doctor's chest and shoves hard. "I don't want to save everyone," he says, his tone threatening as he steps forward closing the distance. "I've already lost the only thing that matters."

The Doctor brushes himself off and rises to his full height, a small grin appears and begins to widen. "Oh really?" comes the sarcastic reply. "I'm normally a good judge of character, Captain." His words stop Jack in his tracks as he puzzles over the Doctor's words.

It's the Doctor's turn to lean forward. "Rose was right," he says, his eyes holding Jack mesmerized. "You are bigger on the inside." With that announcement the Doctor whirls, striding toward the console, and leaves Jack standing with his mouth open.

"Is he going to help or stand there like an idiot?" the Master asks as he begins turning dials on the console. It seems strange, Jack thinks, to see the youth working the controls with all the deftness of someone well practiced. Then he realizes the Doctor isn't assisting, only watching and, he's fading. Is this a result of his reincarnation dying? Will he lose them both?

There's panic in his voice, "Doc?" he cries. The Doctor raises an eyebrow, waiting for Jack's question.

"It's almost time," the Master shouts, barking out a stream of directions for Jack. It's the urgency in his voice and the certainty of those commands that impels Jack to respond. The two work in tandem in what looks like a choreographed dance.

"What's happening?" Jack asks, using most of his energy to focus on the task at hand, the Master unrelenting in his instructions.

"We're rewiring time," the Master announces with glee.

The TARDIS shudders, throwing both Jack and the Master back from the console. Picking themselves up off the floor, Jack sees the far wall visible through the Doctor now.

"We're losing him," Jack shrieks above the clanging of the cloister alarms and rushes to the Master's side, pulling him around to face the Doctor.

With a hiss the Master wrenches his arm free, never slowing his movements at the controls.

Jack turns as the familiar voice of his first Doctor shouts his name over the deafening noises. Even through the haze Jack notes his lips aren't moving. "You're the one to finish this, Jack. Consider it V-day." Telepathy, he thinks, opening his mouth to shout back then quickly closing it when the Doctor continues. "It's in your hands now, Captain. The future is yours to decide."

Ignoring the Master who is shouting behind him, Jack takes a step closer to where the Doctor's outline is barely visible. He's afraid to blink for fear of losing sight of him all together, but the hot tears blur the image. There are too many unanswered questions, and now, he's being left behind again.

"Why?" he screams, falling to his knees unaware that the console is throwing sparks and electrical circuits are fusing together. The green and amber glow of the room is turning to a crimson orange. Smoke grows in thick billowing clouds erupting from the rotor and the lights flicker like strobe lights. Motion looks ragged, a film running with jerking movements, incomplete. Jack's fingers curl around the grating and he heaves upwards feeling the pull in his shoulders and back as he lets out one long wail.

"Are you quite finished?"

His head snaps back and finds the Master's youthful face in front of his, a hand fisted in his hair. He swallows hard and feels his head being shaken roughly.

"You have to finish this!" he screams, and Jack feebly shakes his head. He's exhausted; his physical and mental capacities both thoroughly drained. Doesn't the Master understand nothing matters anymore? It's over; let it end here and now.

"No," he whispers, and thinks the calm in his mind is from letting go, he almost feels free and wonders if death will finally welcome him.

He no longer feels the hardness of the grating under his knees. No longer smells the pungent aroma of wires burning. There is a sense of floating, and Jack smiles.

"You won't save yourself, but what about me?" the Master pleads; his voice seems so far away until Jack opens his eyes and looks into those ancient, brown orbs.

Jack's breath catches in his throat. He sees universe upon universe held together by a golden strand. Galaxies swimming within those universes, and he's swept towards a solitary dot that grows exponentially as he races through the cosmos.

He keeps his focus on that one solitary speck that expands as he nears and sees the golden thread originates from the sphere. He slows as the red planet now fills his vision and a domed city looms in the distance. And still he continues forward, surrounded by mountains of silver he finds himself at last standing before a large shimmering globe that wavers with midnight hues and framed in gold.

A child stands beside him and he looks down at the terrified youngster, no more than seven or eight years of age, staring at the gateway. The child wipes his nose with a sleeve and rocks forward on the balls of his feet, snuffling loudly. Jack looks at the gateway and back to the child, a faint memory tugging at him.

A small circle of robed individuals become visible, although they don't appear to notice Jack's presence, and the most distinguished of the bearded figures speaks.

"Theta, now is the time to decide." It's more a command than a choice.

The child takes a quivering breath and steps forward.

But not before Jack feels a small hand sliding into his.

Jack closes his eyes and steps forward with the child. The child that will grow to become the center of Jack's universe. The child that will grow to a man forced to choose between the destruction of his home or the destruction of the universe. The child that will grow to become the Doctor.

Jack doesn't remember his hands dancing over the TARDIS's controls. He doesn't recall the amount of time that's passed. He only knows that his loss also became his gain.

He was able to save the Doctor, his Doctor.

He collapses onto the console as the ship offers one last shudder, a small tremor as if shaking loose the last bit of sand from one's shoe after a walk along the beach. Silence has descended, and there is a subtle greenish glow from the time rotor bathing the darkness of the room.

The Master is lying face down, not from his own spent efforts, but from an explosion when the far side of the console erupted signaling the end.

Jack closes his eyes. It's over.

**Epilogue**

Jack's hallucinating or having a very lucid dream. He opened his eyes and found himself staring at the ceiling in the medical bay. Bouncing around the room was the Doctor, his hair as madly manic as his motions and spouting some technically advanced jargon.

Jack closes his eyes again; sure this can all be explained by exhaustion and grief manifesting itself to another form. His throat hurts from the inhalation of smoke and he tries to speak.

Suddenly, the room stills confirming Jack's knowledge that he is alone and the Doctor was only a mirage. But that doesn't explain the warm air against his cheek or the feeling he's being watched.

He slowly peeks out from one eye and sees a dark shape hovering over him and forces himself to open the other.

He blinks.

He blinks again.

The youth, the Master, is grinning down at him and then turns his head to look over his shoulder. He looks once more at Jack, his lips moving but Jack shakes his head. He can't hear what is being said and disappointment crushes the last shred of hope inside. The universe plays its last cruel joke.

Jack covers his face with his hands and feels the hot sting of tears in his eyes. He resists when cool hands wrap around his wrists and gently tug at them. "Leave me alone," he cries, his words a harsh whisper of despair.

The hands continue tugging and he fears he's gone mad when he hears a familiar voice in his head. "Jack." The voice and hands are insistent and ever so patient. He takes a shuddering breath and wills himself to face his demons.

His hands are pulled away from his face and there is the face of the Doctor grinning at him with that wide toothy grin. He blinks, the tears fall from his eyes only to be wiped away by the Doctor's thumbs. He feels slight pressure against his temples where the Doctor presses with tenderness.

For a moment, he's bombarded with emotions of joy beyond words, and then one thought arises above all others. "You did it, Jack. You were fantastic!" The Doctor's still beaming at him and Jack's at a loss. There are questions, so many questions, and he's—

"Time for that later, plenty of time," the Doctor's voice says in his mind, his smile fades a little and then the Doctor is speaking out loud and Jack is able to hear him.

"Koeschi will be traveling with us, leastways until he recovers his memory," the Doctor says with a quick wink. Leaning closer he adds, "and I think it's time you bought me that drink, Captain."

Jack simply nods, promising himself he'll buy him a pub, hell, a distillery. The Doctor seems to understand what Jack isn't able to say as the mega-watt smile returns and he leans down to embrace Jack.

The two men hold each other tight, both realizing they've rediscovered home.


End file.
